Of Kymeira
by the all consuming void
Summary: An outlawed group running from everything and everyone... They turn to the Varden in desperation, meeting some very farmilliar characters on the way. The more yopu review, the more I update! Rating may change.


Of Kymeira

Just thought I'd give a bit of background of the Order of Kymeira.

They are a sect of powerful warriors and magicians, paid to end lives and carry out dangerous assignments. Their prices are steep but the job is always done perfectly, lest they are executed at the headquarters. They always move in packs of five. They live in the Beors on a mountain temple not too far from Farthen Dur and have people everywhere. Their motto is:

"There is a price for everything"

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Mainien stood on the hill, watching, waiting for something to happen. He smoked his pipe and looked at the moon. He noted the time and sat by the tree, sharpening his serrated dagger. It seemed to be a comfort thing. He saw something in the distance, the merchant was coming. Mainien neither knew nor cared about what this unfortunate man had done to his benefactor, but he was scheduled for death, By King Galbatorix no less. Mainien emptied his pipe and stood up, drawing his bow. He notched an arrow and took aim. His eyes roved around to check whether there really was no protection, this whole job was suspicious. He fired, his arrow streaking across the night sky, hitting the carriage driver in the side of the head. He noticed a sound behind him, too late. He drew his sword and battled away, fending off soldier after soldier of the empire. A cold blade plunged into his back, protruding from his stomach. He collapsed, his black cloak staining red. Mainien died alone on that hill, the tenets of his sect forbade his pack to help him. The soldiers left, leaving the body for the crows. Caryne, Banor, Quaive and Golmeth jumped down from the tree, standing over Mainien's corpse.

"Galbatorix will pay for this treachery!" said Quaive in his squeaky voice "We shall have our vengeance!"

"Calm yourself, Quaive." Rumbled Golmeth "His time will come; we must get back to the temple and see the Elders. They will know what to do." He shouldered Mainien and began trudging towards their horses. Banor stood and followed with Caryne. Quaive hung back a moment before following tight on their heels.

Quaive was small, wiry and pale but well suited for stealth and secrecy. He could kill a man in a million ways with the flowers of a single field, and in the same meadow, cure a man of a million diseases. He wore black, tight fitting armour and a hood which obscured his scarred face. He carried a small rapier due to his lack of necessity for actual fighting.

By contrast Golmeth was tall and strong with dark skin. Golmeth stood a foot over the average man and a foot and a half wider. He wore a series of leather belts and a loincloth in his tribe's traditional style. He had a huge war hammer and could heft it like a bag of feathers.

Banor was an accomplished swordsman, and average as can be. Brown hair, dark eyes, beard and basic leather armour. He carried a steel long sword and a short bow. He had a scar over his left eye which he hid under his long dark hair. His cold eyes surveyed the world with a cynical outlook and a tortured gaze.

Caryne was small and slender; she had long red hair and deep blue eyes. She wore dark leather that seemed to be woven from darkness, she was agile and fast, using bows and the like with deadly power and accuracy. She had an elegant longbow and two curved short swords.

Golmeth heaved Mainien onto his black stallion and strapped him in. "Come, we return home." And he mounted the Ox he used in lieu of a horse, waiting for the others to do the same. Quaive mounted his grey mare and waited next to Golmeth. Banor lifted himself into the saddle of a huge brown horse as Caryne swung onto her black mare. They rode hard into the night never stopping until they reached the Beors. There they found the path and rode to the Kymeiran Temple, through the noble gates and into the stables. They left the animals there and carried Mainien's body to the Elder's chamber. Golmeth stormed in and dumped Mainien's lifeless husk on the council table.

"What is the meaning of this!" stormed Setureth, a young member of the council "Who is – By the gods… Mainien?!" he rushed to the man's side "My master… What happened?"

"He was ambushed on his last job; unfortunately the tenets forbid us to interfere or we would have gladly given our lives for him." Banor bowed and raised his index and middle fingers in respect. "He was like a father to me. To all of us." He stood and bowed his head, motioning the rest of his pack to do the same. They did and looked Setureth in the eyes.

"We will have our revenge." He said, determination in his voice.

"But the tenets forbid it…" said Quaive "We cannot… _I_ will not!" his hand shot to his rapier and he drew it, levelling the blade at Setureth. "Traitor." There was a thump and Golmeth stood over a prone Quaive

"Tenet 2: never threaten a superior brother or sister." He boomed "We are leaving with or without your sneaky arse. You will do right to remember who you are." He stepped away from him and looked at Setureth "I recommend the Varden. An old associate of mine runs it now. He can help us."

"I pledge my allegiance to the vengeance of master Mainien." Said Banor

"As do I" rumbled Golmeth

"As do I" murmured Caryne, bowing her head solemnly

"As do I" intoned Setureth "Do you?" he kicked Quaive sharply.

"I will never betray our tenets." He spat as Setureth pulled out a knife similar to Mainien's.

"Then Die!"

"No." growled Golmeth, hand on his hammer "He is an old friend of mine and I will not allow him to die. We let him live and be on our way. We shall find the Varden. I hear they are near here… With the Dwarves."

And with that the four warriors rode from the temple into the night. Little did they know the destinies they had, and the paths they now followed.

Please review!


End file.
